A Hybrid Family
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: Fiona is now pregnant with Wolf's baby. So she has to now tell him and hopefully do her best not to snap at him down the road until the baby comes.


**A/N: Hey all!**

**This is gonna be yet **_**another **_**sequel to A Young Gift At Heart. But it goes through Hybrid Love and to this! :D **

**I'm gonna call this story, 'A Hybrid Family'.**

**Now, this will have a bit of romance, but only kissing and maybe oral…maybe.**

**So, this curse is owned by FantasyNerd306 and the 3 characters; Wolf, Fiona and Hailey, I own.**

**Anywho, I shall not keep you any longer, but to let you know, I don't know if this is a one-shot or chapter. I'll let you decide. ; )**

**Remember, if some words look misspelled, that's because I used an English to Scottish Translator, that's why. So, don't cry about the words.**

**Dusk (a Were-Cat) & Hades (a Pere Marquette) belong to FantasyNerd306, my best friend. Do not ask me to use them, I don't own her at all!**

**Without further ado, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

It was 7 months after Wolf and Fiona had their alone time in his apartment, which was now their apartment. They had also gotten married 2 months later as well, making Fiona change her surname from Ceamp to Dalais when they got married at the church and had a good honeymoon back to Scotland, since all hybrids were allowed everywhere due to the new law passed in every country 2 months after their marriage.

But what Wolf didn't know was Fiona was 7 months pregnant and she was carrying his baby, but she still hadn't told him. It was also because her belly hadn't got that big, but it was showing.

One morning, Captain Star was giving their jobs to everyone while Fiona was petting Ten Cents, the Tug she was bonded to, a week after Captain Star asked him to be bonded with her. Margaret Star, Captain Star's wife had taken Wildmask to the salon in town to look nicer and be presentable for school that was gonna start soon.

OJ was getting ready to go before she saw Fiona get ready to leave with Ten Cents. "Oh Fiona, could I talk to you for a second?" The old Tug asked gently as the Scottish Hybrid was shocked, but went over to see the old Tug. "Aye, whit dae ye need?" Fiona asked as OJ smiled at her stomach. "Fiona, I can tell you're pregnant." OJ said softly as Fiona sighed.

"Ah know. Ah haven't told Wolf yet because a'm waiting for th' right moment." Fiona said with a smile as OJ purred gently.

"Well, you might want to let Captain Star and Margaret know." OJ said as Fiona nodded.

"Ah will. Ah will tell them after." Fiona said as she pet OJ gently before getting to work.

Later, around lunch, Fiona went to see Captain Star and Margaret in their office to see Margaret having her lunch with her husband. She knocked on the door and waited. "Yes?" Captain Star asked as Fiona walked in before shutting the door behind her.

"Hello Fiona. How can we help you?" Margaret asked as Fiona sat down in front of the desk.

"Ah hae something tae tell ye both." Fiona said as both older adults raised their eyebrows.

Fiona showed them her belly and the two of them gasped. "Oh Fiona darling. Why didn't you come to us when you first found out you were pregnant?" Margaret asked sweetly as Fiona chuckled lightly.

"Well, Ah didnae know how ye two would react." Fiona said softly as her stomach started growling.

"Well, a'm gonnae go git some lunch. Ah will let Wolf know at th' right moment." Fiona continued before she got up and went to the diner.

She went to the diner and got some food before returning to work later on, but she knew she would have to tell her husband that she was pregnant sooner or later.

Around night time, Wolf and Fiona were in their apartment watching TV before Fiona looked at her husband with a concerned look. "Honey, ah have tae tell ye something." Fiona said to Wolf as he looked at her slowly and smiled.

"Yes, beautiful?" Wolf asked softly as Fiona grabbed his paw and placed it over her belly. "I'm pregnant with your child, Wolf." She replied as Wolf was shocked, but smiled wide.

"Ye are?" Wolf asked gently as Fiona pecked his lips softly. "Aye. Wur gonnae be parents." Fioana said as she mounted his waist and put her paws on his chest.

They both smiled but purred as they snuggled together all night.

By morning, Fiona woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up before Wolf woke up next. It was a sign in the pregnancy because she had to urinate a lot a couple days before. After they went inside the diner to eat, Fiona ordered a bunch of breakfast sausages, which surprised the waiter, but Wolf knew it was a side effect and told the waiter.

After breakfast, Fiona was full and ready for work while Wolf was ready as well. As soon as they arrived at the office, they saw John and Margaret talking to a Were-Cat; it was Dusk, a good friend of both Captains and even Sir Topham Hatt from Sodor.

"So, Beetlejuice ran across the field after he stripped naked and the cops tried to catch him before he disappeared before their eyes." Dusk said to the couple as they laughed very hard.

"Oh goodness! That sounds crazy!" Margaret said as she laughed with tears in her eyes with John.

"Hi Dusk. Good to see ye again." Wolf said to the black Were-Cat as she turned around to see the Wolf/Hybrids, but then she saw Fiona holding her stomach.

"Oh Fiona, you're pregnant?!" Dusk squealed with excitement as Fiona smiled and nodded. "Aye. Wolf screwed me right 'n' knocked me up." Fiona said as Dusk laughed. "I'm happy for you, girl. I'm so goddamn happy right now. You thought of any names for the baby yet?" Dusk asked as Fiona nodded.

"Aye. We both thought o' Liam if tis a laddie or Emma if tis a lassie." Fiona said as Dusk hugged her gently. "Those are some fucking lovely names." Dusk said before she heard her phone ring, so she went to the side to take the call.

"Whit needs tae be done today?" Wolf asked John as he gave them their jobs. Wolf was to work with Hailey up river while Fiona was to work with Ten Cents and Sunshine moving barges, before they were to come back into port and have all the Stars help guide in the SS Vienna for a return visit.

Dusk walked back up to John and Margaret and frowned. "I gotta head back to where they're keeping Hades. He just put a whole team of security guards in the hospital. I just ripped the manager of the place a new asshole for not waiting for me. So, I'll see you both later. Call me when Fiona has the baby. Okay?" Dusk said to John and Margaret as they nodded before Dusk used a portal to head to the museum.

Later, Up River, Wolf and Hailey were working to load dynamite with Billy Shoepack, until Zorran oiled up to them.

"So, I heard Fiona is pregnant with your baby. Is that true, Wolf?" Zorran spoke in his East Sussex accent as Wolf snarled lightly. He didn't like dealing with _any _of the Z-Stacks.

"Aye. Tis true." Wolf said as he looked at the large Z-Stack Tug.

"Well, don't tell the others I told you this but…I'm happy for you." Zorran said with a soft smile as Wolf was surprised but nodded with his own smile.

"Thank ye, Zorran." Wolf said as the Z-Stack Tug's face went back to his normal look as he heard Zak and Zebedee coming.

"And don't get that dynamite near me, you Scottish Bassa!" Zorran said with surprised the hell out of Wolf, but the hybrid knew the Tug was acting because he saw Zorran wink and smile with his fangs out before turning to the other Z-Stacks.

A month and a half later, Wolf was working with Hailey up river when he heard Sunshine come up next to them in a hurry.

"Oh thank goodness! Fiona is going into labor, Wolf!" Sunshine said in his Geordie accent.

Wolf was shocked at the news! "What!? Now!? I'm comin'!" Wolf said as Hailey and Sunshine sped up back down to Bigg City.

As they raced back into the city, they saw Hercules carrying Fiona with Dusk, John and Margaret to the hospital which was far. But with the Tugs, they could go faster than a regular ambulance.

After a bit, Fiona was admitted into the hospital in no time with Wolf by her side. It took close to 12 hours, but finally, Fiona had given birth to a healthy baby boy which was like them; a Wolf/Were-Cat Human Hybrid. They filed the paperwork out and took 2 copies with them before walking outside towards the water where the Tugs and Captain Star was waiting.

Wolf and Fiona smiled before showing the baby hybrid to the other Star Tugs, who all hooted loudly with their loud hooters in excitement. "Everyone, meet Liam Johnathan Dalais." Wolf said with pride in his voice as Fiona smiled and kissed Liam on the forehead.

Dusk came around later that day to congratulate the couple on having the baby by bringing them some clothes, diapers, a crib and some toys to play with too. Dusk was so happy that she even brought her camera to take pictures with and took a picture of the couple with Liam too.

**8 Years Later**

Things had changed in the years that passed, both Captains of the companies stepped down and let their children take over. Logan took over the business for his father, John Star, while Wildmask took over the business for her father, Jack Zero, at only 20 to 21-years-old. Logan and Wildmask even got married too and merged the companies together before making a pack to have every single Tug work together and not choose sides. They called it; Bigg City Marine Corporation.

Things had also gone good for the Dalais family as well. John and Margaret had helped Wolf and Fiona get a bigger apartment and gotten them presents as well to help with Liam along the years.

Wolf and Fiona upgraded from a 1 bedroom apartment to a 2 bedroom apartment so they could put their son in a different bedroom and let him have his privacy when he got older.

Dusk had also taught Liam her skills of fighting and witchcraft too.

Wolf and Fiona knew after getting together, that they were gonna have a good family…and they weren't wrong at all!

**A/N: Hey guys! You made it!**

**I hope you caught all the references, Willow. There's a couple I threw in, so yep!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**This is the final sequel to A Young Gift At Heart and Hybrid Love. I will do no more at all.**

**I hope you all have a lovely year of being in 2020.**

**I shall see you in the next story…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
